The overall objective of the Gynecologic Oncology Group is the improvement of treatment results in patients with gynecologic cancer by means of a multi-disciplinary approach. The Group is conducting clinical trials using accepted and new experimental treatments in a large number of patients with all types of gynecologic malignancy. Our institution will continue to register with the Gynecological Statistical Office all gynecologic cancer patients entering our hospital and will participate in all active and future protocols of the Gynecologic Oncology Group. We attend all semi-annual meetings of the group and actively participate via membership in several committees. We intend to become a primary resource for the Group's activity related to progesterone receptors in gynecologic cancer.